


Amortentia

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Atsumuweek, Atsumuweek2020, Beauxbatons, Bokuaka - Freeform, Durmstrang, Español | Spanish, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Quidditch, SakuAtsu, Slytherin, Torneo de los tres magos, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Vuelve a celebrarse el Torneo de los Tres Magos y acompañaremos a los chicos de Durmstrang en esta experiencia. Ushijima, Oikawa y Sawamura son los respectivos campeones de Durmstrang, Beauxbatons y Hogwarts.[Primer capítulo: POV Sakusa (SakuAtsu)]Cada capítulo tiene un personaje/pareja diferente.
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [japiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/gifts).



> Hola!
> 
> Aquí traigo esto que siempre he querido hacer. Ha surgido por la #Atsumuweek, el tema del Día 4 - Magic AU.
> 
> Siempre he tenido la cosa de escribir un Hogwarts AU de Haikyuu!, de hecho lo había prometido hacer así que es la oportunidad perfecta para arrancar.
> 
> Tendrá distintas parejas, en principio SakuAtsu, BokuAka, IwaOi y otras que no sé si ir desvelando XD.
> 
> Se ubica en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y nos centraremos en los puntos de vista de los chicos de Durmstrang, así que cada capítulo será un POV de alguno de ellos.
> 
> Este primero es el POV de Sakusa y la pareja asociada será el SakuAtsu.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! sus personajes y argumento pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate. Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No gano nada con esto.
> 
> Espero que os guste, tampoco quiero desvelar mucho (pero tampoco os hagáis expectativas muy grandes XD)
> 
> Se lo dedico a Japiera porque sé que le hacía ilusión este AU.

SAKUSA

Lo primero que escuchó de él fue:

–¿A qué viene lavarse tanto las manos? ¿Tanto asco te damos?

Alzó la cabeza del lavabo y lo vio reflejado en el espejo. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con toda su chulería y estaba seguro de que no se movería de allí hasta que tuviera que pedirle que se apartara. Nada estaba siendo directo, comunicándose a través de miradas de segunda mano, y se preguntaba si sus palabras también lo eran cuando añadió:

–¿O es que eres un sangre sucia?

Sakusa normalmente era directo hasta el punto de ser desagradable si no tenía a Komori al lado parándole los pies o amortiguando sus palabras con rocambolescas justificaciones. Y, sin embargo, se quedó descolocado sin saber qué contestar. En Durmstrang nadie se atrevía a pasarse de listo con él, tenía un estatus. ¿Quién coño se creía que era aquel mocoso de mierda? Se tuvo que morder la lengua antes de seguir y escupírselo en la cara. Si no fuera porque las palabras de Ushijima pesaban demasiado en su conciencia como para contradecirlas, ya le habría partido la cara a ese imbécil.

Si algo había quedado claro durante todo el viaje que les había llevado hasta Hogwarts, eso era que Ushijima Wakatoshi, capitán del equipo de quidditch y campeón representante de Durmstrang en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, no iba a tolerar ni la más mínima falta de respeto que dejara en mal lugar a su escuela. Y Sakusa no solo era de Durmstrang sino que era cazador del equipo de quidditch, con lo que por su cercanía con Wakatoshi aún más se le exigía un comportamiento intachable.

Así que literalmente se estaba conteniendo, apretando el borde del lavabo con los dedos, de no darse la vuelta y darle lo que se merecía.

El otro insolente parecía ver a través de su piel su conflicto interior, tomándolo como incentivo para provocarle.

–Y yo que pensaba que en vuestra escuela solo estaba la élite y no había sangres sucia…

Los dedos de Sakusa apretaron aun más el mármol y los hombros le temblaron por el esfuerzo.

–¡Cállate! –exclamó, no todo lo alto y fuerte que le hubiera gustado.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Un Juramento inquebrantable te impide moverte de a…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. En dos zancadas, Sakusa acortó la distancia y lo agarró de un puñado por la túnica. Estaba claro que no lo iba a levantar del suelo, pero lo obligó a tener que alzar la vista para mirarle, en una manera silenciosa de establecer una jerarquía y dejar claro que él estaba por encima.

Pero no pareció en absoluto intimidado sino que siguió riendo burlón, más provocador si cabía.

–Vaya, aunque sucia, tienes sangre en las venas, ya pensaba que no.

–No te parto la cara porque nuestro campeón no se merece que desprestigiemos nuestra casa con gente como tú.

Casi rozaban frente con frente y la tentación de darle un cabezazo era grande. Aún así, podía sentir la respiración del otro chico mucho más calmada contra la suya. Bajo ningún concepto podía permitir que se diera cuenta de algo así, sería como rendirse y entregarle en bandeja el control de la situación.

 _Es normal,_ quería pensar, _está en su territorio y juega con ventaja._ Pues para empezar él ni siquiera había acabado en el baño de la tercera planta porque hubiese querido, sino porque se había equivocado buscando la clase de Adivinación que estaba en alguna de las torres. Ni siquiera había acudido para lavarse las manos _tanto_ como acababa de sugerir aquel imbécil, que seguía desafiándole con aquella sonrisa de suficiencia. Tenía que mirar hacia arriba, más todavía cuando Sakusa aprovechó los centímetros que le sacaba para cernirse sobre él como ave de rapiña, apoyando su peso sobre un brazo contra el marco de la puerta en la que el otro se apoyaba. Y seguía sin inmutarse. Y él cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso.

–¡Kiyoomi, por fin te encuentro!

El corazón se le aceleró y se le paró de golpe al oir la voz de Komori, apartándose de un salto del otro chico, siendo consciente de que desde fuera podía dar pie a malinterpretaciones.

Y, efectivamente eso parecía haber sucedido, cuando otro chico que acompañaba a Komori se adelantó ignorándole por completo, y agarró al otro del mismo lugar de la túnica por el que él lo había hecho momentos antes. Ahora que los veía juntos se daba cuenta de que eran idénticos salvo por el color del cabello.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces, pedazo de mierda? ¿acaso no nos han dicho que no molestemos a los invitados?–le gritó antes de comenzar a arrastrarlo pasillo adelante, aunque de pronto hizo un alto, se giró y dijo _"Disculpad a mi hermano, es un capullo"_ y continuaron hasta que los perdieron de vista.

Sakusa estaba estupefacto y rabioso. Aquel chico le había sacado de sus casillas y ardía en deseos de darle lo que se merecía, pero a la vez era muy frustrante no poder hacerlo sin decepcionar a Ushijima.

Komori, que lo conocía bien, captó enseguida el estado en que se encontraba y en vez de regañarle trató de distraer su atención. Sakusa también lo conocía bien como para saber que se había dado cuenta de todo y que esa era su manera de actuar cuando lo notaba alterado. Así que intentó no ponerle las cosas más difíciles.

–Mira ¿ves aquello de allí? En el libro "Historia de Hogwarts" cuentan que cuando se construyó esa parte necesitaron la ayuda de los gigantes porque no podían traer las piedras por…

Sakusa había dejado de prestar atención. No le interesaba "Historia de Hogwarts" y no entendía cómo a Komori le fascinaba ese tostón de libro que ni siquiera trataba de su escuela. Para su primo había sido todo un regalo que se celebrara el Torneo de los Tres Magos y que hubieran sido invitados antes de que terminara los estudios. Realmente era una oportunidad única que muy pocos podían disfrutar ya que era un Torneo que no se celebraba a menudo, tan solo en fechas señaladas. Y ese año había coincidido con uno de los centenarios de las escuelas.

Tal vez fuera porque Komori había leído tanto sobre Hogwarts que incluso parecía un autóctono, que no se perdieron de camino a Adivinación, como le había ocurrido a él. Llegaban tarde por culpa de su equivocación y entre que iban casi corriendo, que el castillo era laberíntico y la torre parecía estar en la parte más lejana, apenas tenía aliento cuando llegaron interrumpiendo la clase.

Para colmo no era una clase cualquiera, era Adivinación, en la que todo estaba en penumbra y en silencio en un ambiente propio para echarse a dormir. Él ni siquiera habría elegido esa estúpida clase. Para empezar, ni siquiera entendía por qué tenían que hacer ese teatrillo que implicaba ir a clases y fingir que les importaban. Bueno, en realidad sí sabía por qué. Iban a estar allí varias semanas y debían aprovechar ese tiempo y la diferencia cultural para enriquecerse, o así era como se los habían vendido. Sonaba bien, al menos a Komori lo habían convencido, aunque eso no fuera difícil. Y también entendía que los extranjeros no podían estar vagueando mientras los de Hogwarts seguían con sus clases, así que la solución que beneficiaba a todos estaba clara.

De ese modo, se vio arrastrado a todas las asignaturas que Komori había elegido por él, porque a él realmente le daba igual una cosa que otra y si tenía que escuchar a Komori hablando de Adivinación o Runas Antiguas o Estudios Muggles, que al menos le sirviera para algo. Su primo era todo lo contrario, se volvió loco intentando cuadrar todas las asignaturas optativas, cosa que él ya le había advertido que era imposible porque algunas compartían horario, y al final terminó por elegir Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas porque ellos ya estudiaban algo parecido a Runas Antiguas y los muggles eran iguales allí y aquí.

Pero no por eso significaba que Sakusa acudiera a Adivinación con ganas de aprender o entusiasmo.

Komori se disculpó por ambos buscando en la penumbra un hueco libre a la vez que trataba de no llevarse a nadie por delante. Era una tarea complicada, y Sakusa acabó pisando a alguien, que a su vez gritó, que a su vez hizo que Sakusa mirara a su alrededor a ver a quién había sido.

No veía casi nada pero pudo distinguir en las túnicas de quienes estaban en la mesa más cercana (y por tanto, a quien debió pisar) el mismo emblema de una serpiente que llevaba aquel chico desagradable.

_Slytherin._

Sabía que era una de las casas de Hogwarts y poco más. Trataba de hacer memoria por si Komori en algún momento le hubiera contado algo interesante, pero no caía en ese momento.

La profesora bufaba molesta por la interrupción de la clase, Komori le llamaba desde la otra punta de la clase porque había encontrado un hueco, toda la clase los estaba mirando como si fueran elefantes en una cacharrería, más aún después de haber pisado a alguien sin querer y llamado la atención.

Entonces lo oyó.

–¡Omi-kun!

No podía ser verdad.

¿Omi-kun? ¡¿OMI-KUN?! ¿¡DE DONDE COÑO SE HABÍA SACADO ESO ESE TARADO!?

No sabía si quería que se lo tragara la tierra, que cayera un meteorito y los calcinara a todos o directamente estrangular a ese desgraciado que había hecho que toda la maldita clase se estuviera riendo de él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de su edad y asistir a la misma clase?

Komori seguía llamándolo y estaba al otro lado de la clase de donde el idiota estaba sentado. Mejor así. Le costó un poco reaccionar y despegar los pies del suelo sin montar un espectáculo. Aprovechó que la clase estaba a oscuras para hacer sus ejercicios de respiración porque estaba notando que de un momento a otro le podía dar un ataque de ansiedad.

–¡Omi-kun! Siéntate aquí –dijo haciéndose a un lado para crear un hueco entre él y su hermano–. ¡Ups! No nos sentamos con sangres sucia.

Sakusa se dejó caer en el puff, que hizo un "puff" como su nombre indica, y quiso ser engullido y no salir de allí.

–¡Miya! –le llamó la atención la profesora–. No voy a tolerar ese comportamiento en mi clase. 20 puntos menos para Slytherin y castigado esta tarde después de clases.

Komori miraba a Sakusa y al chico al otro lado de la clase, sin entender qué había pasado durante el tiempo que Kiyoomi había estado perdido para alcanzar tal nivel de desastre. Aún más sorprendido se quedó cuando el hermano del tal Miya, que también debía ser Miya, le dio una colleja que le hizo dar con la frente en la mesa a la par que le reprochaba perder puntos para su casa y que ahora Gryffindor les sacaba cien puntos por su culpa.

–¿Entiendes por qué todo el mundo te odia? –le reprochaba.

Sakusa quería levantarse y darle la razón a su hermano. No hacía ni quince minutos que lo conocía y ya no lo podía ni ver. No quería ni imaginar los que llevaran seis cursos con él. Era pura suerte que siguiera vivo.

Además… _Omi-kun._ Un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba a abajo.

Debía haber una manera de ajustar las cuentas con ese idiota sin comprometer la autoridad de Wakatoshi.

–Debe haber una manera…

–¿Qué dices? –preguntó Komori.

Fue así que se percató de que estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y en su odio mientras no quitaba ojo a aquel tonto, que había hablado en voz alta sin pretenderlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La clase había sido absolutamente improductiva para él. No había estado prestando atención buscando alternativas a su venganza, y su propósito no había hecho sino fortalecerse cuando al salir del aula oyó varios _Omi-kun_ en voz baja al pasar por su lado. Lo que le faltaba, llegar a un sitio desconocido y que le pusieran un mote. Aquello era peor que el día en que Komori y él debutaron en el equipo de quidditch y a su primo se le quedaron los pantalones enganchados en uno de los postes y se quedó en calzoncillos delante de todo el estadio. Al menos ganaron. Él aquí no tenía nada que ganar.

Además, Komori era pésimo en Adivinación. Ellos estudiaban algo parecido en Ritos Paganos y aún así Motoya no acertaba ni una. Por tanto, cuando la profesora le había preguntado en clase (ella también le llamó Omi-kun, para todo el puto Hogwarts sería apartir de ese momento Omi-kun por siempre), solo dijo lo que Komori le chivaba en voz baja y no acertó nada. Por suerte para los extranjeros, lo que obtuvieran de esa experiencia no afectaría a sus calificaciones.

–De verdad, Kiyoomi, no me puedo creer que realmente parezca que no corra ni una sola gota de sangre mágica por tus venas. ¿Es posible que no hayas acertado ni una?

Sakusa lo miró con cara de _mira quien fue a hablar._

–Yo solo dije lo que tú me dijiste y fuiste tú quien no acertó nada. De hecho, nunca aciertas nada, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que…?

–Sí, sí, no digas nada –le cortó antes de que dijera cualquiera de tantos argumentos que tenía para dejarle en evidencia–. Está claro que no es un don hereditario. Si la gran Ekaterina Komori levantara la cabeza, qué decepcionada estaría.

No podía argumentar nada en contra. Ekaterina Komori era una antepasada de ambos que se hizo famosa por sus dotes adivinatorios llegando incluso a trabajar para los Zares de Rusia. Y estaba claro que ninguno de sus descendientes había heredado su talento.

Sakusa era un apellido muggle pero Kiyoomi no era un sangre sucia, era un mestizo pues su madre era una Komori. Hacía mucho tiempo que en Durmstrang se escolarizaban sin distinción a sangres pura como hijos de muggles o mestizos.

A saber qué concepto tenían allí en Hogwarts esos retrógrados como el tal Miya.

Quien justo acababa de salir junto a su hermano y otros chicos, pasando de largo.

Kiyoomi jamás admitiría que se sintió un poco decepcionado porque no le hubiera dicho nada, pues su cuerpo ya anticipaba la tensión y trabajaba una posible respuesta que se le había quedado a medio hacer en la punta de la lengua.

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que hablaban de algo que le interesaba y por eso no se había fijado en él. Intentó escuchar algo antes de que estuvieran demasiado lejos para poder hacerlo. Los gemelos eran gritones y maleducados así que no era difícil pillar retazos aquí y allá y por lo visto el hermano estaba echándole en cara el haber perdido puntos para su casa y esperaba que lo compensara con el partido de quidditch.

Al oír la palabra, a Kiyoomi se le iluminó figuradamente la cara, ya que de por sí era bastante sombría y dejaba traslucir poca emoción. Pero internamente fue como pegar un grito.

Quidditch…

Si ese idiota jugaba al quidditch, podría darle la paliza de su vida y Wakatoshi no tendría que sufrir por ello.

–Komori… ¿cómo es el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin? ¿sabes algo?

–Pues históricamente…

Y así comenzó toda una clase personalizada acerca del equipo de quiddtich de Slytherin a través de los tiempos y de los actuales miembros y sus posiciones.

Atsumu y Osamu Miya eran los golpeadores.

Y uno de ellos dos, no sabía cual, era su archienemigo.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Espero que os haya gustado, aún no se desvela nada de los demás personajes jejejeje. Iré subiendo poco a poco esto, cada personaje/pareja tendrá sus propios capítulos pero está todo relacionado. Tampoco quiero darle una trama muy compleja porque si resulta que jamás lo continúo no quede la sensación de estar sin terminar.
> 
> Como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios, votos, kudos etc...
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak


End file.
